Scent for Sore Eyes
by Critterz11
Summary: A rainy, murky day for a mission ends up separating Team 8 from one another. Can they use their senses and abilities to stay confident and work on reuniting? KibaHina.


The sudden rain pouring from the bleary grey skies above may have been a slight drizzle, but yet it was impeding upon Team 8's mission to help escort a merchant through the Land of Waves. Shino was the least drenched due to his absorbent, poofy hair but Hinata and Kiba were taking shelter among the trees to avoid sudden downpours that would soak them from head to toe. The rain smell was also so muggy it impeded both Kiba and his canine companion, Akamaru's, sense of smell for direction.

"Ugh..the rain's cluttering up my ability to pick out a direct scent trail." Kiba muttered, wiping his sniffer. Being a member of the Inzuka clan, Kiba had inherited kekkei genkai that enhanced his senses to them being extremely animal-like: this included enhanced durability and reflexes, nocturnal vision and an incredible tracking ability to having a stronger sense of smell. This sudden pour though was creating a fragrance that stirred around in his muzzle vainly. Akamaru whimpered in response as well to having an irritable nose.

"And the fog's too thick to distinctly make out a clear trail." Shino pointed out, looking over from his obscured spectacles.

"Wait, Shino where are you?" Kiba panicked. He was caught up too much in the fog that he seemed to wander off out of boundaries. "Shino?" He cried out once more, Akamaru whimpering as he tucked nervously between Kiba's legs.

While Shino and Kiba were attempting to pursue running back into each other, Hinata had a proposition of her own. The blue-haired heiress of the Hyuga clan folded her hands as she activated her Byakugan. The complex, but projected opening of her eyes being able to survey even the most roughest of surroundings. "S-stay put" Hinata informed the merchant she had been guarding, who took awareness of the current situation. In a blur of energy, Hinata scoped around at fleet speed.

She raced upon Shino first, making out a visual sight of his chakra's flow. Upon reaching the frizzy-haired shinobi, she informed him to follow the path directly in trust by holding her hand. Once Shino was in reasonable range to meet up again, Hinata went to seek out Kiba.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata bawled out, panicked. Her eyes were getting tired from straining the Byakugan for far too long. She stumbled and crashed, sore as she continued to cry out in hope Kiba would hear her. A shadowy figure approached her, reaching out a hand to pull her up.

"You okay there, Hina?" Kiba nodded.

"Y-yes...I'm just glad you're safe." Hinata muttered, calmly. She rested her head onto Kiba's shoulder as they hugged. The rain was starting to clear up from pouring, but the mist was still a bit too much to see through. Hinata was exhausted, but thankfully Kiba was starting to pick up his own senses once more. He could make out Shino's smell as they headed back safely at the designated area.

Later that night, Hinata mumbled as she continued to rest tuckered within a blanket. She turned to face Kiba, who was already deep-asleep. Or so, she had thought.

"How are your eyes feeling?" Kiba asked, peeking one slit of his creature-like pupils open in a peek.

"A little shaky still, but they're not inciting or stirring trouble for my head." Hinata responded, trying not to stutter. "Kiba-kun, I-I just opened my Byakugan unexpectedly w-when I was trying to find you and Shino-san..."

He noticed her wince a bit, then wrapped an arm over the shoulder to prevent her from sobbing further. "You did very well with this enhanced sense of sight to rescue us when we were lost. I mean, that fog was so bad...and the rain smell..." Kiba complimented. Hinata beamed a soft smile in comfort.

"Also, t-thank you for opening up your senses when you could to save me." Hinata complimented, softly resting her head now close to Kiba's. They were sharing the blankets for warmth.

"You know I would never want anything to strike or hurt you badly ever, Hina-chan. I'd protect you with every fiber of my existence because I care deeply about you." Kiba complimented himself, smiling. Hinata blushed lightly for a moment, but then smiled once more and smirked soft laughter along with Kiba. They both cuddled up and fell asleep, resting to be ready for the next morning.


End file.
